


Vivid

by JustTheStatic



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Nightmare, Other, Pearl is thirsty, Wet Dream, dream - Freeform, repressed feeings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustTheStatic/pseuds/JustTheStatic
Summary: Pearl discovers that her dreams can be quite...intense.





	1. Chapter 1

Pearl let out a deep exhale once the temple doors sealed gently behind her. She softly reclined against the doors with her eyes shut while she continued to recover from yet _another_ one of Steven’s “cartoon marathon”s. _Why on Earth is he so interested in crying food? He has matured significantly over the last couple of years, but I swear that sometimes I still don’t understand that boy at all. Perhaps this is just another strange human entertainment custom,_ she pondered.

 

Calmly, she lightly made her way across her room and stopped at a significantly sized boulder. _I suppose this is to be expected. Even after knowing Rose for thousands of years, I still don’t seem to have her figured out as well as I believe I did._ Pearl chuckled and slumped down against the boulder. _Always so full of surprises, you were. Such wonderful, amazing surprises…_

 

Pearl looked solemnly at her hands as the crushing feeling of longing began to overtake her once more. _No no, now is not the time for these thoughts. Anything but those again; I simply must think about something else. Flowers perhaps. Beautiful, delicate violets, soft pansies, and perfect bunches of pink rose-_

 

Pearl groaned and slumped over with her face clutched in her hands. _It’s alright; I’ll just try to think of something else. Baseball? The ocean? The Crying Breakfast Friends?_

 

As thoughts about the strange emotional cartoon characters once again filled her mind, she found her fatigue returning. _Perhaps this is why humans require rest so frequently. This is almost more mentally taxing than when we conducted searches for Peridot or even Jasper…_ As Pearl continued to calm her mind with senseless thoughts of mindless cartoons, she found herself slumping over even more. Slowly, the ever growing weight of her eyelids overwhelmed her until they eventually slid shut.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pearl strolled calmly along the empty beach. She smiled as she glanced over at the enormous sun setting on the horizon, seemingly dozens of times larger than normal. She glanced down when her bare foot brushed against something unknown in the sand. A waffle? When she searched the sand, she saw that there were dozens of waffles littered throughout the beach. She nonchalantly pushed the confectionary aside and wondered more about the disappearance of her footwear than the source of the foodstuff covering the beach. Her slight confusion passed as she used the moment to dig her toes into the wet sand and relish the sensation of the grit against her milky skin.

 

Her contentment vanished in an instant when she focused back forward and came face-to-face with a maroon jumpsuit. In the millisecond it took for a gem-cracking amount of fear to flash through her being, everything went black as she was tackled to the ground by what must have been a mountain. Dazed, she blinked the stars out of her eyes and was confronted with a devious orange-banded face grinning down at her. She tried to scream, but the muffled sound and great pressure forced her to realize that a beefy hand was firmly covering her mouth.

 

“Well well, look at what I’ve captured today. Where’s your team? Don’t they know that it’s not _safe_ for a Pearl to be out all alone?” Pearl squirmed, but her movement failed to even budge the hands holding her down. “Quit with all of that protest. If I were here to shatter you, you wouldn’t be looking at me right now.” Pearl’s movements faltered, but her eyes rapidly searched the weathered face fearfully. Gradually, the aggressor’s features softened from their twisted expression. “Besides, I only captured you because I wish to speak to you.”

 

Pearl watched in confusion when the hand covering her mouth moved to hold her arm down. The other hand continued to pin her down by her chest. When silence followed, Pearl managed to find the strength to regain her voice. “J-Jasper…” The quartz soldier simply blinked in slight boredom at the mention of her name. “H-how did you escape? And your corrup-”

 

“ _Don’t worry about any of that;_ that’s not important to you.” Jasper barked. When Pearl shrunk back, Jasper briefly closed her eyes in regret and softened once more. “What _is_ important to you is what you are fighting for and what is best for you. Tell me: where is your leader? I know that pathetic excuse of a pebble is not the Rose Quartz that I fought all those years ago.”

 

Pearl looked down. “Rose is...gone.”

 

“Rose has been shattered?”

 

“Rose gave up her gem and her physical form to make Steven. Steven has her gem, but he is an entirely different being from Rose. I know it’s hard to understand, but-”

 

“My understanding is that your leader, the one you dedicated your life fighting for and fighting alongside, _abandoned_ you. She left you to _rot_ on this miserable planet without an owner, to continue to suffer the wrath of brutes like me without her. She threw away _everything_ that you two had established together and made you attempt to go on with a lost cause without a purpose. All the power she made you feel that you had when you were with her? All of it, gone.”

 

Pearl’s mouth hung open. “How…”

 

Jasper closed her eyes. “I was there during some of your first attacks. I remember when your army was nothing but a rogue quartz and a defective Pearl working alongside each other to protect a pathetic excuse for a planet. You were there from the very beginning, and even when the army grew I saw how you stayed around her to protect her from every swing and blast aimed her way. I’ve seen you _fuse_ . There is no reason why you would have fought for her like you did and continue to in her absence as a _rebel_ unless you had a deep attachment and admired her power more than a pearl should.” Jasper reopened her eyes. “Also, to a slight degree...I know how you feel.”

 

Pearl looked at her in wonder while Jasper regathered her thoughts. “I too had someone who made _me_ feel powerful and left me to suffer alone here. She got the bright idea that she _shouldn’t_ enjoy being with me and no longer wants the power and connection we had together. It could have been great, and it could have been even better, if only she _stayed_ …”

 

Pearl’s fear rose once more when Jasper brought her face closer. “I am beyond enraged that I was abandoned by who I felt most powerful with. Tell me: why are you still fighting for the one who abandoned _you_?”

 

Pearl tried to speak, but her mouth felt as dry as the sand covering the beach. “You don’t know why you’re still fighting, do you? They say that you’re fighting for the planet, but we both know that is not true. You’re fighting because you don’t know what to do but continue following her orders, even after she left you stuck with that shameful ‘Steven’ to flaunt that gem around wherever he stands. Don’t you think you deserve better than that?”

 

Pearl’s vision clouded with tears. “I wish she hadn’t left me, but I still want to fight for her cause. I don’t understand her reason for leaving me, but...”

 

“But she _did_ leave you. That’s the issue.” Jasper’s grip on Pearl’s arm tightened ever so slightly. “Listen: haven’t you ever wanted to get back at Rose for leaving you in the dust? Haven’t you wanted to spit in the face of her vision just to smite her? Don’t you want someone _better_ than her that can make you feel powerful again and _never leave you_?”

 

The white gem’s breath caught in her throat. “A-Are you saying that you want me to _join you_?”

 

“I’m saying that you have no reason to continue fighting for Rose and I can treat you better than she _ever_ could. I won’t cast you aside like garbage some day, and I have all the power you could ever seek. We are a much better match, and you _should want_ to join me.”

 

Pearl paused and shut her eyes. “I can’t...I can’t!”

 

“Really now? Are you sure that’s the safest answer your little mind is able to think up?” Pearl’s fists clenched in fear when Jasper raised the hand that had her arm pinned into the sand. Slowly and gently, she used one thick finger to trace the setting of Pearl’s gem. “After all, it really would be a _shame_ to waste a perfectly good fighter simply because of _misguidance_.”

 

Great tears poured from Pearl’s tightly shut eyes as Jasper’s last word was enunciated with a deep press of her finger on her gem. Despite knowing that she was moments from being broken, she still managed to speak. “I c-can’t join you.”

 

To Pearl’s surprise, she heard Jasper chuckle. She managed to open her eyes just slightly so that she could attempt to make out the quartz soldier through her tears. “You can’t, or you _won’t_?”

 

“I won’t!”

 

Jasper chuckled once more and ceased her caress of Pearl’s gem. “You have way more bite to you than I expected. You’re brave, yet _stupid_.”

 

“Just do what you must!”

 

“Of course I’ll do what I please. However, I just realized that you have _no idea_ what you’re truly missing out on. You’ve probably forgotten how _great_ it feels to be more than a fragile little pearl. That aside, there were probably some things that Rose never allowed you to have that you could finally get. Something tells me that you were lacking some _special_ , much longed for attention.”

 

Pearl froze and stared with wide eyes when she felt one of Jasper’s thumbs brush against her lower lip. The larger gem smirked. “I know neglect when I see it, _Pearl_ . How about you grant yourself a sample of what you _could_ have?”

 

Every molecule and photon that made up the smaller gem’s being seemed to come to a perfect standstill. Her painfully wide eyes remained focused on Jasper’s face as the question lingered in the air. After what felt like an eternity, she lowered her eyes to watch as Jasper brought her gem down to press against the tip of Pearl’s sharp nose.

 

“Just allow yourself this moment.”

 

Pearl’s skin prickled at the contact of Jasper’s warm breath against her being. The smaller gem, dizzy with fear, opened her mouth to finally protest and gasped when a word felt like it was mindlessly torn from her lips.

 

“Alright.” _Did I say that?_!

 

Pearl saw the corners of Jasper’s eyes curl into a satisfied grin. “Great choice.”

 

 _Oh no._ Slim fingers curled into the sand in slight surprise when warm, full lips met her own. _Why did I say that?!_ Despite Pearl’s inner protest, she felt her eyes close at the contact. Her formerly tense body seemed to melt into the sand as she realized how _good_ the act felt.

 

Pearl’s eyes opened slightly to peer up at the smug gem when she felt that they parted much too quickly. “What’s with the look? You look almost like you want me to continue.” Jasper leaned down to Pearl’s ear. “Did you?” She whispered.

 

“Yes…” Once again, Pearl’s mind jolted at the sound of her own pleading voice. When she felt lips on her own once more, her conflicted thoughts withered away in an instant. Jasper smiled against Pearl’s lips when slender arms wrapped around her strong neck and lithe fingers wound themselves into the lengthy locks of hair. Finally, Jasper removed the hand pinning the smaller gem to the wet sand and brought herself closer. Pearl made a small noise at the softness of Jasper’s chest pressing against her own and felt herself moving her hands down to grip the contrasting solidness of the quartz’s back and shoulders.

 

Pearl gasped when Jasper finally moved her mouth away and placed a kiss on her lower jaw. She flushed madly and pressed a hand to her mouth when a tiny, yet audible _squeak_ came out at the contact of Jasper’s lips on the crook of her neck.

 

The orange gem peered up at her with a sly smirk. “I’ve barely even touched you yet. Have you been that neglected, or am I just that good?” She didn’t wait for an answer before attacking Pearl’s neck with enough force to leave a significant bruise and earn a muffled moan.

 

Pearl felt her hand being gently moved from her mouth back down to the sand before receiving a sharp nip of teeth on her bruised skin. “Now now, no need to hold back those cute little noises you want to let out. You’re in good company, right? Besides,” Suddenly, Jasper grasped the collar of Pearl’s shirt and _tore_ the front of the fabric down until it held on by nothing more than a few threads. “I like to listen to my prey _suffer_.”

 

Pearl stared down in surprise at her own exposed breasts. Her fingers raked into the sand when Jasper grasped one of the tender mounds of flesh and pinched the blueish nipple between her thumb and finger. When the delicate bud was roughly caressed, her breathing came out in ragged spurts as she attempted to keep her composure.

 

Pearl’s back arched with a cry when the quartz soldier attacked the abused flesh with her lips and grasped the opposite breast. She hissed when Jasper pulled with her teeth and bit down on the swollen tissue. Jasper continued her oral assault downward onto Pearl’s abdomen until she reached a pair of black shorts. Swiftly, she yanked them off in one fluid motion and sent them flying into the purple ocean.

 

Yet again, Pearl let out a squeak of surprise when Jasper parted her legs and dove in. Harshly, Jasper pinched Pearl’s inner thigh until she involuntarily kicked into the air. Jasper peeked up at the flustered pearl as she focused her tongue on the tiny clit, but Pearl’s eyes were shut in ecstasy. Still unsatisfied, she slid a finger into the drenched orifice and reveled at the resulting moan.

 

Jasper inserted yet another thick finger into Pearl’s awaiting tunnel and worked them quickly inward and outward. Pale thighs clenched the sides of her head when a third finger slipped downward into other territory.

 

Just when Pearl’s bliss was about to tip over, everything stopped. Breathing heavily, she managed to look up and make out Jasper’s rising form through heavily blurred vision.

Jasper, now sitting up, seemed pleased at the sight of the frazzled gem. “You know, I just realized that while you’re able to get a sample of what you could have, _I_ have no idea if you’d be able to reciprocate.” She leaned down to smile at her and nonchalantly licked one of her slicked fingers. “ _Maybe_ if you do a good job, I’ll finish you up.”

 

Pearl let out an involuntary whimper and was once again surprised by the betrayal of her own voice. “Please…”

 

“ _Maybe_ if you can show that you have prowess in this field as well. Why should the pearl get to have all of the fun, right?”

 

Pearl couldn’t help but look downwards when Jasper’s clothing hummed with a hazy glow and then faded to leave nothing but bare, banded skin. _Breasts. Boobs. Mammaries. Oh my…_

 

Pearl’s gaze slid upwards when Jasper sat up once more. _If meat were to be ground on those abs, I’d eat it._

 

When Jasper turned around backwards to straddle her, she seemed to have read her mind when she tied her hair up to reveal the rippling back muscles. The larger gem worked her way backwards until Pearl’s chin was nearly touching a pair of impressive glutes.

 

“Enjoy your meal.”

 

Jasper jumped slightly when Pearl grasped the bulky flesh of her thighs and her tongue eagerly dug into the plump folds. Jasper cringed and was forced to bow to place her hands on either side of Pearl’s form. Nails dug into the orange skin as Pearl’s movements rose in intensity.

 

Pearl almost was too engrossed in her actions to notice the deep moan that emitted from Jasper’s throat. She felt urged on by a shudder deep in the powerful loins and continued with even more greed. Jasper’s heavy breaths filled the air and surprised the smaller gem with accents of higher pitched cries.

 

The orange gem tensed up when Pearl briefly craned her neck up to explore an uncharted realm. Jasper let loose a curse as she was brought to her forearms. Fingers replaced tongue as Pearl focused her mouth back downward.

 

Pearl jumped in surprise when a screeching cry tore through the air and she took an intense splash to the face _. Did she…? Or was that a wave?_

 

The quartz soldier’s voice finally subsided into a steady decrescendo as the last shocks of pleasure zapped through her body. _Oh, she did. Quickly!_

 

Finally, Jasper managed to move to Pearl’s side. The smaller gem was surprised when the seemingly dazed, dizzy jasper brought a hand to her head to steady it. Her chest heaved as she struggled to refocus her wandering eyes. When she opened her mouth to finally speak, she jolted from a residual shock and quickly clasped a hand over her mouth to muffle herself. _I didn’t even think Jasper’s voice was capable of getting that high…_

 

Seemingly embarrassed, Jasper turned away. “That was...that was adequate.” _‘Adequate’ my foot!_ Pearl’s wide eyes focused expectantly on the still recovering quartz as she seemed to be admiring her previous work. Golden eyes finally met her own. “What?”

 

“You said that you would continue if I did a good job.”

 

“I said _maybe_ if you did a good job.” Noticing how dejected Pearl suddenly looked, she turned her head to fully face the rebel gem. “It was just supposed to be a sample, you know. It’s not like you’ve _actually_ dedicated yourself to my side. As long as you’re still a rebel, you don’t deserve any more of my time.” Pearl felt her fear returning when Jasper leaned down close to her. “That is, unless you’ve changed your mind.”

 

Blue eyes watched as the orange lips curled into a smile, but her own refused to budge. She felt herself looking down until her lids fully shut themselves. She heard a sigh and opened her eyes once more when her chin was gently lifted upward. “A stubborn one, huh? I can relate,” Jasper scoffed. “Just think about it, alright?” Pearl failed to be surprised at her response this time when a knuckle gently caressed her lips. “Alright.”

 

Jasper gave Pearl one last, deep kiss before she stood to her feet. She seemed to jolt once more from residual sensitivity before briefly fizzling out as if her gem was cracked. Jasper regained her composure and nodded as she summoned a blue uniform. When Pearl returned the nod, Jasper turned to walk off into the distance.

 

When Jasper’s form dissipated into the clouds from seemingly activating a warp pad, Pearl finally sat up. She shivered at the contact of fabric against her unsatisfied sex and realized that her outfit was suddenly intact. Dismissing this, her attention was brought upward when a flash erupted through the dark clouds overhead. She frowned when waffles rained down from the heavens. _Ugh, it had to be a_ food _storm out of all things. At least there is no syrup?_ As every surface in sight became covered with the sugary items, she moved to stand and found herself yanked back down. Panic overtook her being when something wrapped around her limbs too tightly for her to free herself. As she struggled, the unknown assailant wound around her tighter and brought her lower until she worried that she would be trapped in a grave of waffles.

 

Pearl’s struggle halted when deep green vines rose from all of the chaos. Vibrant roses erupted from the ends of the vines before fading to a sickly shade of pink and rushing at her with tooth-filled centers.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pearl gasped and sat straight up on the ground so suddenly that the back of her head crashed into the boulder behind her. Wincing and rubbing the back of her head, she frantically searched her surroundings and found that she was in her room. _What on Earth?_

 

After taking a few seconds to come back to reality, she began to calm herself. _It’s alright, it’s alright; you just seem to have fallen asleep is all. Jasper definitely couldn’t have been real. She’s corrupted and bubbled in the basement just like we left her. There’s no reason why she would even find so much interest in me...right?_

 

Shakily, Pearl rose to her feet. _It was just a dream, it was just a dream. There’s no way Jasper could have gotten out._ Despite her reassurance, she found herself walking to the basement. _There’s no need for you to check! It’s absolutely impossible for her to be free, or for her to communicate with you. Stop being so stupid!_

 

Pearl became dizzy with her internal conflict by the time she finally reached the basement. She peeked around to make sure that she was alone in the forbidden room before entering. _She’s bubbled away, she’s bubbled away…_

 

When she hesitantly looked up to where Jasper’s bubble should have been located, she released a huge breath that she didn’t know that she was holding. _See? There she is, unable to harm anyone. Unable to fight, and unable to treat you like_ that _aga-_

 

Pearl’s thoughts halted as an intense feeling of lust slammed into her like a ton of bricks. _Ugh…_

 

Flushed, Pearl opted to leave before Garnet caught her down there.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Pearl?”

 

“Huh? Y-yes, Steven?” She replied, smiling nervously.

 

“I said hello, but you didn’t say anything. Are you alright?”

 

“Of course I’m alright! Why wouldn’t I be?!”

 

Steven frowned at her over-enthusiasm. “Well, you seem pretty distracted. You also look kind of like that time when Amethyst had that really bad burrito.”

 

“Oh, let it go!” Amethyst exclaimed from the kitchen.

 

Steven smiled slightly. “What I meant to say was that you look kind of sick even though I know you don’t eat. I don’t think gems can get the flu either, can they?”

 

“Of course we can’t.” Pearl gently touched her cheek and knew that she must look incredibly flushed based on how hot her flesh felt. Steven’s concerned look grew when she sighed. “Actually, there was something I wanted to ask you.” After glancing towards the kitchen, she stepped towards the sofa. “Mind if we sit down for a moment?”

.

“Of course.” Steven followed her to the sofa and looked up expectantly at her when they took a seat.

 

Pearl tried to smile as she gathered her thoughts. Taking another glance towards the kitchen, she felt confident that the sounds of Amethyst rummaging through the refrigerator meant that the quartz was already quite preoccupied with other tasks. “So, Steven,” She began, pausing briefly. “is it normal for dreams to be very, very _vivid_?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Is it normal for things that happen to seem very real, or feelings to be very, well, _intense_?”

 

“I guess it depends and depends on the person, but a lot of crazy stuff can happen in dreams. Usually it doesn’t make much sense, but sometimes it can be really scary. Remember when I used to wake up from those nightmares when I was a kid?” Pearl nodded. “Yeah, I was really convinced that stuff like alligators were really plotting to come eat me. It all seemed to make sense, but it was just a dream. A lot of times dreams are even your mind trying to tell you stuff that’s going on inside, especially if it’s secretly bothering you. I’ve seen entire websites online about dream interpretations, so that part must happen a lot.” Steven paused to let Pearl think. “Did you have a bad dream?”

 

Pearl began to sweat. “Oh, I was just wondering more about dreams was all! I think you managed to answer my question though, and I thank you for that.”

 

Steven smiled, but still didn’t seem convinced. “You’re welcome, but are you sure that you’re alright?”

 

“Yup! Everything is just fine and dandy!” Pearl stood and backed towards the temple door. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to attend to a um...a thing. Bye Steven!”

 

Steven’s eyebrows knit when Pearl left the house. A slight hunger pang sightly distracted him as he made his way to the kitchen. To his surprise and delight, he found a bag of cheese puffs that seemingly escaped Amethyst’s rampage. As he opened the bag, he turned to the gem stuffing her cheeks with an entire block of cheese. “Amethyst, Pearl is avoiding talking about her problems again and I’m rather worried about her.”

 

“Oh relax, will ya? P will be _fiiiiiine_.”

 

“I think she might have had a bad dream, but she won’t go into detail.”

 

“Steven,” Amethyst finished the cheese and turned to him. “Pearl is going to be alright. I’m pretty sure that you helped her more than you think you did, even if you’re still confused about what exactly happened. Just trust me on this, kay?”

 

Steven looked into his bag. “Alright…”

 

“And give me some of those!” Amethyst dug her into the bag and stuffed a handful into her mouth. “Just let P get her rocks off and everything will be alright.” Steven raised an eyebrow in confusion. “That was a gem joke.”

 

Steven laughed when Amethyst ruffled his hair with her cheesy hand. “Good thing I haven’t taken my shower yet. Ok, I’ll take your word for it.”

 

“Great! Now get busy with those cheese puffs before it goes in the tank with the rest of your stuff.”

 

Steven held the bag with both arms to his chest and walked away, pretending to be upset with her. Once he reached his bed to watch TV, both beings couldn’t help but erupt into laughter. Amethyst turned her focus back to the fridge and searched the interior. _Yeah Steven, don’t you worry about her. She’ll be fine once she does her thing, and hopefully she doesn’t do it_ too _hard._ Amethyst bit her lip and chuckled to herself at the thought. _Oh, tuna!_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl is confronted by a familiar gem while grocery shopping.

“Pearl Pearl Pearl!” 

 

“Hm?” The slightly startled gem turned to the door from her spot in the kitchen and was met with Steven barging into the house with a rather sizeable box. He laughed wholeheartedly and beamed as he bounced from one foot to the next with the box held high over his head.

 

“You’ll never guess what  _ finally _ came in the mail!” Steven lowered the box and laid his plump cheek against the cardboard, hugging it tightly and closing his eyes in pure bliss. 

 

“Well, whatever it is  _ definitely _ has you excited.” Pearl smiled at the sight and turned around briefly to put a plate she was holding into a cabinet. “Is it another food bag?”

 

“You mean like my cheeseburger backpack? Nope!”

 

“Is it...a new television?” The gem turned to look up at where the tv sat on the loft’s floor to see if the device had been broken yet again.

 

“Nope, but you’re getting warmer! Television is the subject.” Steven sat the box down and leaned on top of it, grinning widely at Pearl.

 

“Television is the subject, hm?” Pearl paused to ponder with her hand on her chin. “Is it a collection of disks with television recordings on them?”

 

“You’re getting even warmer! It  _ does _ have something to do with a show in particular. That was actually a really good guess!” 

 

Pearl felt her smile grow at the praise. “I was simply judging that based on the box size, it makes the most sense for something quite large or in great quantity to be in there. Now, you said it’s about a show…” Pearl glanced around the house and settled her eyes on MC Bear Bear. “Is it a bunch of show toys?”

 

Steven sat up with stars in his eyes and the corners of his smile splayed ear to ear. “Toys from what show?” The excited teen ran to grab a box cutter before rushing back to the box, bouncing up and down. 

 

Pearl felt her smile falter slightly.  _ He knows I don’t keep up with his television shows. How exactly does he expect me to figure this- _ Pearl suddenly felt a cold shiver run through her being as the thought of a particular show presented itself in the forefront of her mind.  _ Oh, of  _ course. Please  _ don’t let it be that show _ . Pearl bit her lip before finally speaking. “Is it from The Crying Breakfast Friends show?”

 

Steven abruptly stabbed the box cutter into the box and sliced through the tape. After opening it and tossing out some bubble wrap, he triumphantly held up a small box that had a crying croissant visible through its clear front. “ _ Yes! _ ” 

 

_ Not _ these  _ annoying things again _ . “Great...wonderful.”  _ At least  _ he _ is happy about them _ .

 

“I got the complete set! Well, not including the special edition ones; I am perfectly content with them looking just the way they are without all the fancy colors. Though, actually the glow in the dark Pear is pretty cool, but that one was sold out.” Steven smiled proudly at each boxed toy that he picked up, but was suddenly broken out of his dreamy gaze when his pocket buzzed. 

 

He took out his cell phone and proceeded to jump slightly at whatever was on its screen. “O-oh! Connie’s early! I’ve got to go and meet her at Funland. Now that she’s here, if we hurry we can ride the Kiddie Coaster before it closes down for renovations.” Steven’s smile suddenly faltered when he looked back into the box. “Oh, but I had hoped to have this stuff set up so that I could show her when we got back!” Pearl nervously gripped a flared edge of her top when Steven turned to her and appeared to be preparing his puppy dog eyes. “Pearl?”

 

“Oh no, I am  _ not _ touching those things.” 

 

“All you have to do is take them out of their boxes and set them up nicely for me.”

 

“You can set them up when you get back.”

 

“But she doesn’t have long here, and we’re already running out of time! The less time spent on smaller tasks, the more time we can devote to the  _ bigger _ stuff like riding the Kiddie Coaster. You can even alphabetize them like I know you love! Pleeeeeeeease?” 

 

Pearl tried to protest once more, but Steven’s puppy dog eyes widened to seemingly take up half his face. When she didn’t immediately back down, the teen deployed his extensively practiced Eyelash Flutter®️  technique. With a sigh of defeat, she gave in. “Alrig-”

 

“Thanks Pearl!”

 

Pearl stared at the door in surprise when Steven suddenly jetted out of the house.  _ Well, his speed is improving nicely _ . She sighed once more and looked with disdain at the colorful contents of the cardboard container.  _ I suppose I might as well get started on how I’m going to organize these.  _ She hated to admit it to herself, but she did perk up at the thought of turning even that sort of chaos into a neat, presentable arrangement.

 

The still annoyed gem dragged the box to the table and took a seat on the sofa. Gently, she took each boxed toy out and arranged them in front of her.  _ Hm, I think these would actually look better organized by color. The singular toy is all that is in each box, right? If there are accessories, maybe it would look best organized by height instead.  _ Cautiously, she unboxed and lifted the crying croissant to her face. She couldn’t help but knit her eyebrows at the sight of the exaggerated, watering eyes painted neatly on its plastic surface. She stared at the strange toy for much longer than planned and was very happy that the sound of an angry seagull outside was able to snap her out of her confused trance. Taking a deep breath, she sat the toy down and grabbed another to unbox. _ For Steven! _

 

Over the next several minutes, Pearl played with the arrangement of Steven’s beloved items and tried her best not to think about them too intensely. After setting them up in order by color, she found herself displeased.  _ Actually, I think I will see how these look alphabetized.  _ Not as cautiously as before, Pearl picked up a toy pear and dropped it with a choked scream when it suddenly began to wail. The startled gem found herself struggling to catch her breath with the fine hairs on the back of her neck standing on end, even as its wailing ceased.

 

Pearl’s breath began to slow when she saw what appeared to be a button on the toy’s plastic housing, but her tensed being still remained on high alert. Reassured that it was simply a sound-producing plaything that she had accidently activated, she managed to continue her reorganization with trembling hands.  _ No no, I still don’t think that’s quite right. Ugh! Is there  _ any _ way to make these awful things look acceptable, honestly? I can barely even  _ think _ with their horrific, soulless staring at me like that, and the  _ sound…

 

Pearl tried to blink away the blurriness in her own eyes when a wave of fatigue suddenly washed over her. Unsuccessful, she fought through her rearrangement and groaned when the fogginess in her head prevented her from judging the arrangement properly.  _ Why am I even doing this with these nonsense items?! _

 

Pearl’s heavy head drooped and left her blinking down at the sofa.  _ I can’t tolerate these things any longer. Maybe if...I just…  _ The disoriented gem failed to finish her thought as she realized how inviting the sofa cushions suddenly looked. Before she could take note of the crumbs pressing into her arm when she laid herself onto the plush furniture, the gem was enveloped under a heavy blanket of sleep.

* * *

 

Pearl hummed softly to herself as she strolled through the countless shelves of produce. She smiled as she took in the beauty of the dozens of shades of the rainbow arranged neatly all around her without any action of her own.  _ And so neatly organized too? Oh, now I am  _ very  _ pleased that they opened this new supermarket here. I’ll have to compliment the owner on their layout planning skills personally!  _

 

Pearl stopped at a massive wooden shelf of apples and adjusted the wicker basket hanging on her shoulder. She’ll have to compliment the owner after her primary objective, of course. The curious gem plucked an apple from its spot on the shelf and relished its smooth, glassy green surface. She pressed her fingers into its flesh and was pleased that it failed to give in on her. Yes, this one was definitely coming home! She added it to her empty basket and did the same with another, but then beamed when she spotted a different section.  _ Purple apples? They even have  _ pink  _ apples? Oh, Steven will  _ love _ these!  _ Just when she was about to reach for a purple apple that almost made her own mouth water at the sight, her jaw dropped. At the end of the aisle, the store gave way to a small orchard. The trees stood tall and heavy with fruit just begging to be picked.

 

_ Fresh fruit? Oh, this changes everything! _ Pearl found herself running over to the vegetation in excitement, but oddly enough they seemingly rose taller with each step she took. When she finally found herself at the foot of a tree, she immediately felt quite small.  _ Hm, I guess I’ll have to climb and hope I don’t drop- _

 

“Need a hand?”

 

Pearl froze when the voice, warm, smooth and calming like freshly brewed tea, caused a familiar heat to wash over her. Heavy footsteps increased in volume behind her as the being approached and rested their large, yet comforting hands on Pearl’s small shoulders. The slightly dazed gem looked up and felt a familiar wave of awe overtake her as she took in the powerful gem towered high above her. Dark eyes missed Pearl’s gaze, for they were focused up on the fruit hanging from the branches.

 

The realization that she was asked a question caused Pearl to jump slightly.  _ Be calm in front of her _ .  _ Choose your words carefully.  _ “You don’t have to trouble yourself with my petty tasks.”

 

“Nonsense; I’m happy to help!” 

 

Pearl blushed madly when those powerful hands hooked under her arms and effortlessly lifted her onto plush shoulders. A slight shiver of bliss rocked through her when she noticed that a thick pink ringlet of hair was draped across one of her own slender legs.

 

“If I had to pick, I’d get that one right there.”

 

Pearl’s gaze followed a pointing finger to a pink, substantially sized apple. Pearl kept her upper body rigid as they moved to where the fruit hung. With all the delicate nature of a surgeon, she plucked the fruit from the branch and added it to her now empty basket.

 

“Oh, and that one! The pretty blue one!”

 

The smaller gem smiled as she picked the brightly colored fruit from the branch as well, and many more that were pointed out to her. She was so engrossed in her feelings of ecstasy that she didn’t realize that her basket was full until she almost dropped an orange. 

 

“Oh dear; are you out of space? Don’t worry, I’ve got another.” When an empty basket was lifted up to her, Pearl exchanged it for her full one. “Since I’ve filled this one up with what I liked, it’s only fair that you fill that one with what  _ you _ like.”

 

Pearl let out a small giggle. “Oh Rose, you should know that what you pick is best. I’m certain that whatever you pick will be  _ much _ better than what I would get.”

 

Rose’s shoulders drooped slightly. “Pearl, don’t you think that you’re capable of picking out fruit on your own?”

 

“While I  _ am _ capable, the outcome will be  _ much _ improved by your guidance.” Silence. “Which ones would you like me to pick next?”

 

Pearl’s demeanor fell when she was placed back on the ground. When she turned around to look at her superior, a flash of pain coursed through her as she took in the sight of Rose’s saddened, hurt expression. Pained eyes were averted from Pearl’s and glossy pink lips pursed themselves into a pout.

 

“Pearl, you know I won’t be around forever. You can’t function like this after I’m gone.” 

 

Pearl simply stared at her in confusion. “You won’t be around forever? Of course you will; if anything,  _ I _ should be the one fearing their own mortality.”

 

“That isn’t what I meant.” Rose clasped her hands together to comfort herself. “I meant that I’m leaving you behind.”

 

Pearl felt her knees begin to tremble. “Wherever you are going, I’m certain that things will be  _ greatly  _ improved with me serving you so diligently like I have over the past several millennia.”

 

Rose shook her head. “Where I am going, I won’t need a pearl. In fact, I won’t need  _ any _ of the Crystal Gems anymore. I’m off to explore much bigger and better things, and with the most  _ perfect _ companion.”

 

The slightly dreamy look that sparkled in Rose’s eyes gave Pearl the only hint she needed.  _ Greg _ .

 

“We’re going to explore the whole cosmos together! Just he and I, and I can finally leave all this behind.” Rose gestured around her as she spoke. “I can be with who I am truly meant to be with, and can finally be a free spirit!”

 

Pearl’s wobbling knees threatened to give out on her. “With all due respect, his life is so...finite, and your adventures will brief as a result. I-” Pearl choked. “ _ The Crystal Gems _ are all you need! And, the Earth as well. We’ll be around to serve you and protect this planet as long as you give us guidance.”

 

Rose shook her head once more. “The Earth is important, yes, but that’s why I’m leaving my most trusted friends to care for it in my absence. I’m called elsewhere, and I think all of you are perfectly capable of taking care of yourselves without me around anymore.” 

 

Pearl’s eyes widened when Rose turned to a door that was seemingly placed in the middle of the ground. The rest of the store had vanished into pure darkness, though the grassy orchard ground remained.

 

“Don’t worry, Pearl. I know you’ll be fine.” 

 

When Rose began to leave, something broke inside of the abandoned gem. No, she will  _ not _ be fine. Rose has  _ no idea _ that she is the only thing that gives her life meaning.  _ You can’t do this to me, and you  _ won’t _!  _ With a burst of energy, Pearl dashed after the taller gem.

 

Pearl let out a screech of pain as she was pinned onto the ground, quick as a flash of lightning. Rose sat up from her bent position and looked down with disgust at the shivering gem. Pearl, shocked, slowly looked down at the source of intense pressure and burning pain in her abdomen. Tears poured from her eyes when she saw the handle of Rose’s sword jutting out of her form, its cruel blade cutting both through her being and deep into the ground under her. Despite the severity of the injury, the pain wasn’t nearly as intense as previous incidents and her physical form failed to dissipate.

 

Pearl’s eyes darted back to Rose when she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. “Pearl,” She began. “I  _ really _ tried to be nice, but I guess I just need to break it to you the hard way.  _ I don’t need you anymore _ . I don’t even  _ want _ you anymore.”

 

“Even...after all that we had together…?” 

 

“After we had  _ what _ ? You’re just my pearl! Some _ thing _ I was forced to take on and play around with, and now you bore me. I had pity at first, but now you’ve just been getting in the way!”

 

Rose rolled her eyes when Pearl’s breathing became ragged and quick. “Oh quit being so dramatic; you’re  _ fine _ .” She took a knee to get closer to the pinned gem, but Pearl still struggled to see her through her heavy tears and how strangely hazy the world had gotten. “Though even if you  _ aren’t _ fine, listen anyway: you are to remain here on Earth with the Crystal Gems. If you want me to believe that you’re at least a  _ good  _ pearl, then do this one simple task and  _ leave me alone _ .”

 

Pearl weakly reached out to the quartz, but Rose stood and completely ignored her. The world seemed to wobble and spin in its strange haze when Rose finally disappeared through the door. Pearl lay wheezing as she took in the blurred colors of the sword once more and felt all of her energy drain from the sight. 

 

Her eyes panned over to her side when a figure approached her. Before she could register what she was seeing, a deep reddish hand gripped the handle of the sword and yanked it out of its place. Pearl let out a cry of surprise, though the pain was many times lower than she was expecting.

 

The world began to clear of its haze when the stranger hefted Pearl to her feet. They continued to support her when Pearl’s weakness threatened to send her slumping back to the ground. Gripping intensely onto the muscular arm, Pearl managed to focus enough to finally look up at who had shown her so much kindness. Her jaw dropped as the striped face came into view.  _ Jasper? _

 

“Ouch.” The gruff voice spoke. Jasper made a big show out of inspecting the blade of Rose’s sword held in her left hand, its blade stained cyan with Pearl’s blood. Amber eyes locked with Pearl’s once more once she lowered the sword back down to her side. “Exactly why are you so desperate to serve _ her _ again?”

 

Heavy tears resumed rolling down Pearl’s cheeks. “It was in her right to treat me that way.” Pearl coughed. “Of course she lashed out at me! After all,  _ any _ gem would be enraged if their pearl got the nerve to disobey an order and-”

 

“Stop talking.” Pearl silenced herself. “Are you serious right now? You’re defending her after  _ that _ ? Wow.” Jasper shook her head. “I understand loyalty, but  _ this _ is just taking it too far. Someone ought to teach that gem a lesson on how to properly treat her followers.”

 

Pearl sucked in a startled breath. “No, no! She…” Pearl’s train of thought suddenly came to a screeching halt. 

 

“Still in denial that she’s a mess?” Jasper shook her head. “You really  _ do _ need someone to help you out. I guess it’s good that I’m here, huh?” A deep chuckle emanated from her throat as she inspected the sword’s blade again. “Don’t worry;  _ I’ll _ take care of you. I guess I’ll start with returning this sword through-” Jasper cleared her throat. “ _ To _ its rightful owner.”

 

Pearl looked nervously back and forth between Jasper’s devilish grin and the blood-stained sword. Before she could protest, the world shook and turned to pure blackness.

* * *

 

Pearl woke up blinking on the sofa. After sitting up and brushing crumbs off of her arm, her eyes scanned the room. Despite taking in the familiar environment, she found herself at a loss on where she was. When she turned to her right, she jumped slightly when she realized that she was not alone.

 

One huge eye stared almost fearfully at the disoriented gem while the other remained masked by a thick tuft of hair. Amethyst took a quick glance down at a motorcycle helmet nearby on the floor, the tall pile of various items she held in her arms, then back at Pearl.

 

Though still slightly confused, Pearl quickly understood the situation and walked over to pick up the fallen helmet. She tilted her head slightly as she looked at the pile and then settled with placing it in a groove on top. When the item didn’t fall, her lips curved into a small smile. Satisfied, she turned around and walked wordlessly back to the temple door. As she entered her room, she failed to see Amethyst’s eyebrows turn up in a look of worry. 


End file.
